Fais de beaux rêves, Kakashi
by Harlock William Diego Holmes
Summary: Obito est Hokage. OS sur une journée banale à Konoha. Triste histoire. Kakashi-centric


**OS dans lequel Obito, Minato et Kushina sont vivants.  
**

* * *

Obito était devenu Hokage, son rêve s'était réalisé. Il avait enfin réussi là où aucun Uchiha n'avait pu, ne serait-ce que s'en approcher. C'était du moins, ce que se disait Kakashi. Il était heureux pour son meilleur ami, pour son frère d'armes, son pilier. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de joie quand Minato avait proposé le poste de Hokage à Obito. Son ancien sensei voulait désormais prendre du temps pour sa famille, c'était compréhensible.

« -Encore ici ? »

Kakashi se retourna vers la voix.

« -Hey, Obito. » dit-il seulement.

Il était devant la tombe de Rin, depuis maintenant une heure. Un rituel quotidien qui le faisait toujours arriver en retard à des réunions, à une mission ou bien simplement à ses propres rendez-vous personnels. Retard gênant, mais nécessaire selon lui.

Obito se plaça à ses côtés, portant fièrement son manteau rouge et noir de Hokage, avec écrit dans le dos « Godaime ».

« -Tu devrais arrêter de t'infliger ça, Kakashi. Cela fait des années, Rin pourra comprendre, tu sais ? »

L'homme aux cheveux gris ne répondit pas. Il se sentait responsable de la mort de sa camarade, c'était l'âme sœur d'Obito, et il n'avait pas pu la protéger.

« -Pourquoi ne m'en veux-tu pas ? Je l'ai tué. Par ma faute, murmura-t-il.

C'était l'un des moments rares où Kakashi exprimait ses émotions, et Obito était le seul qui pouvait le rassurer et le comprendre.

« -Au début, je t'en ai voulu, mais tu n'étais qu'un gamin, comme Rin, comme moi, c'est pour ça que cette loi qui interdit tous les gosses de moins de 15 ans de réaliser des missions classés B, A et S. C'est pour toi et pour Rin que j'ai créé cette loi. »

Le Hokage crut que Kakashi allait s'effondrer mais il n'en fait rien. Il lui chuchota un vague « merci » avant de lui proposer d'aller ailleurs et de parler du temps qui court comme si de rien n'était.

C'était toujours agréable pour Kakashi de discuter avec son camarade, comme avant. Il était très souvent en mission et de par la position de Kage, Obito avait rarement le temps d'être libre.

Ils longèrent les rues de Konoha, saluant au passage quelques habitants qui reconnurent soit le Hokage, soit le celèbre fils du croc-blanc.

Une boule orange fonça droit dans son ventre, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Un Naruto Uzumaki quelque peu excité, s'était jeté droit sur lui.

« -Kakashi ! »

« -Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir, Naruto, gémit Kakashi en tentant de se relever.

-Putain, Naruto, tu abuses ! Hurla Obito en attrapant le blond par le dos permettant à Kakashi de se libérer.

-Je veux que Kakashi m'apprenne le Rasengan, maugréa Naruto.

-Ton père n'est pas dispo pour toi ? S'enquit Kakashi en dépoussiérant ses vêtements.

Le jeune fils de Yondaime marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible comme « papa », « temps », « maman » et « amour ». Ce qui rendit les deux autres hommes légèrement gênés. Kakashi posa alors sa main sur les cheveux blonds de Naruto en riant.

« -Une prochaine fois. »

Déçu, il repartit très vite, cherchant probablement une autre personne pour s'entrainer ou apprendre une nouvelle technique.

« -C'était quoi ça ? Fit Obito avec une expression sceptique.

-Hmmm ?

-Ce 'une prochaine fois', tu n'es pas son sensei ?

-Jiraya est en ville en ce moment, il va forcément tomber sur lui à un moment donné.

-Tu es vraiment un gros flemmard... soupira Obito en comprenant rapidement.

-J'ignorai que tu voulais te débarrasser de moi.

-Mais non ! »

Kakashi rit et continua à marcher, suivi du Hokage qui finit par rire.

XXX

Le bureau du Hokage était empli de paperasses, de documents, de dossiers à n'en plus finir. A première vue, on aurait pu croire qu'un enfant s'est amusé à faire des tours aussi immenses les unes que les autres.

« -Je vais mourir, tu veux pas m'aider ? Se plaignit Obito en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

-Bien sur que non, c'est toi qui as voulu devenir Hokage pas moi.

-Alors deviens mon conseiller ! On peut faire des miracles tous les deux !

-Miracles, t'exagères un peu, nota le Jounin.

-En plus j'avais eu du mal à proposer un accord entre Suna et Konoha. La guerre n'a pas été tendre avec eux et je voulais leur envoyer une hache de paix.

-Une hache de paix ? Tu veux plutôt dire « enterrer la hache de guerre ».

-Oui, voilà, mais d'après leurs dires, une certaine « Chiyo » s'était opposée à cela. Mais fort heureusement, ils ont fini par accepter. La paix est enfin assurée !

-Ah. »

Obito balaya d'un revers de main cette conversation.

« - Mais si tu étais mon bras droit, je suis sûr que cela aurait eu plus d'impact.

-Ou pas.

-Tu m'aurais même fait un massage après mes réunions ! S'écria le Hokage.

-Même pas en rêve. »

Kakashi s'approcha de la baie vitrée qui donnait une vue plongeante sur Konoha. Il aimait toujours l'observer d'ici. Il s'était même fait la réflexion que le bureau du Hokage n'était pas si mal et que s'il avait eu cette fonction, il aurait passé des heures devant sans travailler avec ses livres préférés.

« -Nous protégeons tout ça, Kashi, nous sommes le bouclier de ce bien précieux. De ce Roi.

-J'ose espérer que cette paix sera durable.

-Tant que je serai sur cette chaise, elle le restera.

-J'en suis certain. »

Obito se leva et enlaça tendrement Kakashi qui frémit à son contact. C'était la première fois que son ami lui donnait un geste aussi affectueux. Et cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas pris dans des bras.

« -Obito ?

-Je suis heureux de t'avoir à mes côtés, même si tu n'es pas mon bras droit, je suis tellement heureux que tu sois mon meilleur ami. Mon confident. Mon allié. Mon compagnon. Je t'aime, Kashi. »

Kakashi se détendit et se laissa bercer par ce sentiment de sécurité qui lui fit un grand bien.

« -Lorsque Rin était parti, je croyais avoir tout perdu. Mais tu étais là. Si tu n'étais pas là, je n'aurai pu...je ne saurai que faire. Aujourd'hui, je suis Hokage, auprès de toi, avec un village à protéger. »

Ils restèrent ainsi dans le silence, profitant de ce rare instant de moment d'intimité que le temps leur avait très peu accordé.

« -Moi aussi, je t'aime. » Murmura Kakashi.

Décidément, la vie était belle.

XXX

Exceptionnellement, Minato avait invité Kakashi à diner avec la petite team 7, constitué de Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno et Naruto Uzumaki. Kushina avait même proposé aux enfants de passer la nuit chez eux.

Il avait proposé à Obito mais ce dernier, beaucoup trop surchargé par le travail, dut décliner. La soirée se passa extrêmement bien.

Naruto avait raconté sa journée d'entrainement avec Jiraya, ce qui avait fait grimacer Kushina, qui sans doute craignait que le vieux sannin soit une mauvaise influence pour son fils. Sasuke avait reproché à son camarade de trop parler, ce qui avait causé une dispute assez puérile devant des adultes amusés. Sakura avait fini par les calmer et les réconcilier.

« -Il est temps d'aller se coucher, les genins, s'écria Kushina d'un ton autoritaire, demain vous devez vous lever tôt pour vous entrainer avec moi ! N'est ce pas Kakashi ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un pouce en l'air. Ah oui, c'était vrai. Demain, ils allaient pouvoir s'entraîner avec Minato et Kushina. Raison pour laquelle, ils avaient invités Sasuke et Sakura.

« -Oui évidemment, le sommeil est important. »

Les trois gamins vinrent alors lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Le jounin ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement devant ces élèves. C'était rare qu'il leur espère une bonne nuit. Il leur fit même un petit câlin chacun à leur grande joie. Même Sasuke, si réservé, avait apprécié cette échange.

Certes, il n'était que leur professeur, mais il était attaché à eux, il aimait passer du temps avec eux, leur enseigner les fondamentaux mais aussi le travail d'équipe, chose qu'il avait eu du mal à accepter étant plus jeune.

L'ancien Hokage et l'ex-anbu finirent par se retrouver seul après le départ des enfants et de Kushina, qui va sans doute finir par dormir avec eux tellement elle les adore, une véritable maman poule.

« -Cela fait longtemps que nous n'étions pas tous les deux seuls, remarqua Minato d'un ton mélancolique, je me souviens du temps où tu me demandais de t'entrainer comme Naruto le fait aujourd'hui à toi.

-Mais Naruto est différent de ce que j'étais, il ne reproduira pas les même erreurs. »

Les yeux bleus se posèrent sur Kakashi, le voile d'une douleur passée semblaient se sur son visage masqué. Mais rapidement, le plus jeune se reprit et adressa un sourire rassurant à son maître de toujours.

« -Plus jamais, les jeunes ninjas ne connaîtront cela et...ça me rassure. »

Minato savait de quoi il parlait. La mort de sa camarade avait touché tout le monde en partie, Kakashi qui avait été la main de sa mise à mort. Cette période sombre avait troublé pendant longtemps son esprit, et heureusement qu'Obito était là pour le soutenir.

« -Aujourd'hui, Obito se bat pour que personne n'ait à souffrir de la guerre, fit Yondaime, il a vu des choses horribles, il t'a vu vivre dans la souffrance et la douleur, je pense que jamais Konoha ne trouvera meilleur Hokage à notre temps.

-Vous étiez aussi bon que lui.

-Je n'ai pu sauver Rin à temps, regretta Minato, ni te sauver.

-Me sauver de quoi ?

-De tes cauchemars. » Répondit-il la gorge serrée, en se rappelant des multiples nuits passés en mission avec Kakashi et Obito. Il se souvenait que, même si les missions se passaient bien, Kakashi ne cessait de faire des cauchemars et il était impuissant face à ça. Son élève souffrait en silence, hanté par la mort et le chagrin, se reprochant sans doute son inaction.

« -Je n'étais qu'un gamin, désormais je n'en fais plus, et puis, vous étiez le meilleur sensei que j'aurai pu avoir, vous pensez que vous n'avez rien fait, mais vous étiez là, assura Kakashi, chaque instant passé auprès de vous et Obito m'ont rendu plus fort, plus heureux.

-Le penses-tu vraiment, Kashi ?

-Évidement, et de même pour Obito et je suis sûr que Rin le pensait aussi. »

L'ancien Hokage rit doucement, le cœur léger, soulagé d'avoir pu partager ses doutes et son ressenti à son élève.

Il était heureux. Mais...pourquoi avait-il envie de pleurer ?

xxx

Après avoir passé beaucoup trop de temps en compagnie de jolies femmes et de boissons alcoolisées, Jiraya regagna sa chambre d'hôtel, épuisé, persuadé que Naruto voulait sa mort, vu le nombre d'heures qu'il avait passé à enseigner le rasengan. Il n'avait pas le temps d'aller voir les onsens des femmes de son hôtel, qui étaient fermés à cette heure.

« -Tu es décidément bien un vieux et un pervers, dit une voix qui provenait de sa fenêtre.

-Arrête de passer par la fenêtre, nom de dieu, Kashi. »

Kakashi descendit du rebord de la fenêtre et s'assit au côté de Jiraya qui se versa un verre de saké.

« -t'en veux ? proposa-t-il.

-Non, merci. Pas d'alcool, aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi t'es venu ?

-ça fait longtemps qu'on ne sait pas vu. Je voulais que vous me parliez de votre dernier voyage.

-Je suis allée à Suna. Il fait toujours aussi chaud, raconta alors Jiraya.

Ce n'était pas habituel pour le grand ermite de conter à Kakashi, plus pour nourrir sa curiosité que pour se vanter de parcourir le monde. Depuis qu'il était enfant, c'était devenu une habitude, presque normal pour le vieil homme. Lorsque son père est décédé, Kakashi n'avait plus eu de parents et seuls, Jiraya et Minato étaient les seuls personnes assez proches du croc-blanc. Et c'est naturellement que Minato devint le sensei de Kakashi et que Jiraya soit devenu une sorte de tuteur pour l'enfant.

Aujourd'hui, Jiraya nota quelques choses, les yeux noirs profonds de Kakashi brillaient et semblaient beaucoup plus sereins. Il ne lui posa pas de questions. Après avoir fini son récit, il écouta le récit de Kakashi à propos de son quotidien quelque peu banale mais qui du point de vue de Jiraya était apaisant et lui réchauffait le cœur. L'enfant aux multiples blessures de la vie était devenu un homme fort, respecté et aimé de ses pairs. Plusieurs fois, Jiraya avait cru que Kakashi deviendrait le prochain Hokage, mais son désintérêt pour cette fonction l'avait écarté au profit d'Obito qui était tout aussi bon que lui.

Finalement, ce n'est que tard dans la nuit, que Kakashi le quitta.

« -Jiraya ?

-Oui ?

-Merci.

-Merci pour quoi ? »

Le vent seul lui répondit.

XXX

Le ciel nocturne était dégagé, tout était silencieux. Même les feuilles des arbres étaient sans doute endormies. Pas un vent. Pas un animal. Pas une seule âme.

Kakashi passait près d'un bois en direction des monuments Hokage. Le temps était idéal pour se poser sur l'une des têtes pour observer la vue et les étoiles. C'était son endroit préféré. Tout le monde le savait dans le village. Il pouvait même y dormir tellement il se sentait bien. Le paysage lui donnait l'impression que tout était possible, qu'il pouvait protéger le village de tout. Mais aujourd'hui, Obito avait réussi à instaurer la paix. Le village était assuré, en sécurité.

Il s'arrêta, observant la Lune, l'éclairant. Peut-être que finalement, la vie n'était pas si mal d'avoir été vécu. Longtemps, il avait cru un jour suivre les traces de son père en s'ôtant la vie, mais il ne l'a jamais fait. Pour Obito. Pour son sensei. Pour Rin. Pour sa famille.

Un bruit.

Un frisson.

Une silhouette s'avança rapidement vers lui, le percutant. Kakashi gémit de douleurs. Quelque chose venait de s'enfoncer dans son thorax, sous son cœur. Un point vital.

Il attrapa la main de l'individu encapuchonné, cherchant à connaître son identité. C'était un homme aux cheveux roux sans doute âgé d'une trentaine d'années.

« - Je suis Sasori de Suna et je me venge pour mes parents, Kakashi Hatake, lui siffla l'homme d'un ton plein de haine.

Il retira son couteau et voulut reculer mais les instincts de tueur de Kakashi se sont malheureusement réveillés. Un kunai lui trancha la gorge. Le sang gicla et son corps tomba sans vie sur le sol. Le jounin relâcha son arme, fixant le cadavre baignant dans une marée de sang. Il haleta. Il perdait du sang. Pourtant, il était encore capable de marcher. Il inspira longuement et continua sa route comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il voulait atteindre son objectif.

Dans quelques heures, une sentinelle trouvera le corps d'un étranger.

Et des gouttes de sang révélant un chemin à suivre.

x

Obito bailla. Il ignorait l'heure mais il savait qu'il était plus que minuit. Il devait se changer les idées, mais était trop fatigué pour bouger de sa chaise. Il fouilla dans ses tiroirs et tomba sur une petite boite noire accompagnée d'une lettre. C'était le cadeau de Kakashi pour son anniversaire le mois dernier. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de le fêter, ni d'ouvrir le présent. Décidément, il sera toujours en retard, même pour ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Dans la boite figurait une chaine avec un pendentif en argent en forme de feuille avec une gravure discrète à l'arrière « Pour Obito, par Kakashi ». Le Hokage sourit, appréciant ce petit bijou qu'il porterait toujours sur lui.

Puis, il ouvrit la lettre.

_Cher Obito, bon anniversaire_

_Je suppose que comme chaque année, tu liras ceci avec quelques semaines de retard. _

« -Maaaaah, pourquoi tu devines toujours tout ! S'exclama-Obito.

_Mais ce n'est pas grave car je suis heureux que tu la lises, qu'importe le moment._

_Comme chaque année, je t'écris une lettre, c'est devenu une habitude. Peut-être que c'est ma fréquentation avec Jiraya qui me donne tant envie de t'écrire alors que je peux te parler. _

_x_

Kakashi porta sa main à sa blessure, la recouvrant, ralentissant l'hémorragie. Chaque pas était de plus en plus difficile à faire.

Il était enfin arrivé. Sur la falaise qui servait de mémoire aux anciens Hokage, dominant le village de Konoha. Il s'assit à son endroit favori, ignorant la douleur et le liquide rouge qui s'échappait de sa blessure.

_La vie n'a pas été dure avec nous et toi-même tu sais à quel point, il est difficile d'atteindre le siège de Hokage. Mais pour moi, tu penses qu'elle était encore plus dure, peut être pas au final. J'ai eu de la chance. Je suis tombé sur de bonnes personnes. Je n'étais pas seul._

Il posa sa main, trempée par le sang.

« -Invocation » Murmura-t-il.

Une explosion.

Une fumée.

Des chiens.

Ses ninkens.

« - Kakashi ! »

Pakkun avait presque hurlé à son nom, mais le silence se fit quand ils comprirent pourquoi leur maître les avait invoqués. Pas un mot. Pas une parole. Pas un signe. Les pensées de Kakashi semblaient avoir traverser les esprits des ninkens. Les 9 chiens entourèrent le ninja, dont Bull qui se cala derrière le ninja pour qu'il puisse se poser.

« -Rester auprès de moi. » Entendirent-ils doucement.

Tous hochèrent la tête.

_Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes souvent pour moi, Obito. Mon passé est désormais derrière moi et je suis heureux. La vie que je mène me remplit de bonheurs. J'ai des élèves, de très bons amis, des camarades. Une famille. _

Les ninkens s'allongèrent auprès de Kakashi, se collant à lui, peut-être pour le réchauffer ou peut-être pour lui signifier qu'il n'était pas seul.

La vue était décidément magnifique. La Lune rendait Konoha encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était. Le ciel était dégagé, permettant d'apercevoir les étoiles qui brillaient, veillant sur le village. Il s'était toujours dit que c'était le meilleur endroit pour mourir.

« -Gamin, tu veux qu'on aille chercher quelqu'un en particulier ? Proposa tendrement Pakkun.

-Non c'est très bien. »

Kakashi commençait à s'affaiblir. Il continuait de fixer l'horizon qui peu à peu se transformait sous ses yeux.

_Désormais, ne t'inquiète plus pour moi Obito. Tu as un village à prendre soin. Tu n'es plus obligé de t'en faire pour moi.  
_

Étrangement, Kakashi n'avait plus mal. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Il pouvait juste sentir la chaleur que lui avaient accordés ses chiens, entendre leurs souffles et leurs respirations.

Les rayons du soleil tranchèrent le tableau de la nuit, amenant peu à peu la couleur du feu, qui donnait l'impression d'un embrasement dans le ciel.

L'aube se levait sur Konoha.

Et Kakashi ferma les yeux.

_Mais je resterai à tes côtés, à jamais. Qu'importe les décisions, tu prendras. Je te soutiendrai. _

_x_

S'étant endormi sur son bureau Obito se réveilla, il entendit des hurlements des chiens.

Sur sa table, la lettre de Kakashi qu'il avait lu.

_C'est désormais à moi de veiller sur toi, comme Rin l'avait, comme toi tu l'as fait pour moi. Sache que mon âme sera toujours auprès de toi. _

_Ton confident, ton ami de toujours, ton Kakashi. _

_._

Sous les gémissements et les pleurs de ses frères, Pakkun remarqua alors le sourire de Kakashi et malgré ses larmes aux yeux, il lui chuchota affectueusement.

« -Fais de beaux rêves, Kakashi. »


End file.
